Perfect world
by Emolie-the-cutter
Summary: When the Akatsuki find a little girl in a burning cabin on the outskirts of their territory.See the heart warming and stupid thing happen..


Perfect World

By:roaring smilodon

I don't own Naruto.

character bio's

Name:Emily ???

Age:13

Gender:female

Likes: Cats, clay, birds, puppets, swords, looking at the Tykonomi, dragons, music, plants, things that go boom, masks and candy.

Dislikes: dogs, mean people, misery, silence, white noise.

Former home: Akatsuki base

Current home: Konoha/ Akatsuki base

Family, Mother: dead

Father:dead

Caretakers: Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, Kakazu, Leader-sama and the unknown member

Hobbies:training, dancing, drawing, swimming, making thing go boom!!

Friends: Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, Kakazu, Leader-sama and the unknown member, Hinata, Sadie,

Village:Konoha

Hair color: light brown with blond streaks

Eye color: blueish-silver/ Sharingon

Skin color: pale white

Other features: angel wings, Smilodon ears and tail

Loves: Sasori, Deidara

Demon: giant smilodon

Name:Sadie ???

Age:14

Gender:female

Likes:cats, candy, dragons.

Dislikes:taunting, being made fun of.

Hobbies???

Family, Mother: dead

Father:dead

Sibling: Emily,

Friends:Emily, Itachi

Village:Konoha

Hair color:strawberry blond

Eye color:purple

Skin color:white

Other features: angel wings, black fox ears and tail

Loves: Itachi

Demon: black fox

Perfect World

by:roaring smilodon

prologue: Monsters

As two figures could be seen though the lung crushing smoke, a barely audible cry could be hear. The two figures looked at each other before calmly racing inside. The red hot flames lapped at the night skies. As the two neared the despite cry for help become louder and more clear, as the two came to a door, one of the two figures reached out to open the wooden door when a wooden beam fell from the ceiling , the figure jumped back as the beam burned brightly in front of the door, soon the wails become louder as terror filled it's body.

"Woh, that almost killed me, yeah"said one of figures as he jumped away from the door.

"Deidara, just blow up the door." said the other figure impaitionly.

" Yes mom,yeah"pouted the figure know as Deidara as he made a small clay bird,BOOM!!!, the two looked into the room to see two burned body's , a broken window and a screaming female baby. Something was different about the infant, the figure known as Deidara walked up to the little crying girl.

"She has little angel wings, Sasori,yeah."told Deidara

"What, you got to be kidding me."said a surprised Sasori, as he walked up to Deidara and pick ed up the little girl, to see little angel wing coming out of her shoulder blades. When he saw a some thing twitching .

"Holy crap, Deidara thats not all she has."said a very surprised Sasori as he looked down to see a little black cat tail twitching ever so slightly.

"She has a tail too, yeah."said Deidara

The little girl looked at the two with large blueish-silver cat eyes, she had stopped crying , her large silvery blue eyes seemed to stare right into their souls, suddenly a sound came from her.

"Is she purring?"questioned Sasori when something twitched on her head.

"Cat ears, yeah."said Deidara.

"Lets go back to the base, Deidara."said Sasori as he jumped carefully out the window, with the little bundle in his arms.

"Wait up, yeah!" shouted Deidara as he raced after Sasori and the Little girl...

Akatsuki Base

"Whats taking those two so long." said a blue skinned man with a huge sword on his back.

"Maybe they got lost or something, Kisame."said a man with a huge scythe on his back.

&&With Deidara & Sasori&&

"Sasori let me hold her now,un!!"complained Deidara impatiently.

"Fine, hold her, just shut it."growled Sasori as he stopped to gently pass the infant to the blond Akatsuki member.

"Be gentle with her, Deidara , babies are very fragile , their bones are not as well developed as ares , so dropping her could kill her."said Sasori matter-of-factly.

"Yes,Sasori I will be very gentle with her"said Deidara as he gentle held the little girl.

As soon as Deidara held the little girl she fell asleep.

"Deidara were almost-"(Sasori)

"Shhhhh, she sleeping,un."whispered Deidara to Sasori.

&& at the Akatsuki base &&

"Deidara, Sasori what are you going to do with the infant?" asked a man with black and green eyes.

"We are going to take care of her,un"told Deidara

"How do you plan to do that "said a creep voice from the shadows.

"Well, ummm."said Sasori as he thought carefully

"Leader I will do the basics , like buying her the stuff that she needs and that it, Deidara and Sasori can do the rest"said a woman with blue hair.

"What a about the rest "asked a man with a giant venues fly-trap coming out of his cloak.

"No , Sasori and Deidara found her they should take the privilege for doing everything else" said the woman.

"We don't mind, but does that mean we can keep her"asked Deidara and Sasori at the same time.

"Yes that does mean she stays, but if she dies it's not are problem."growled the leader.

"Don't worry about that she won't die,yeah"screamed Deidara.

"Deidara, don't be o loud , you will wake her."threatened Sasori as he gently swiped the little girl from Deidara.

"Hey I wasn't finished holding her."complained Deidara as he danced around Sasori and the child.

"I got an idea,un!!"screamed Deidara as he bounced around Sasori and the little girl.

"Well spit it out, Deidara."snapped Sasori as he was getting irritated by the bouncing blond Akatsuki member.

"Lets call her Emily, yeah."said Deidara as he patted her head.

The little girl opened her eyes and giggled, and looked at him be for putting his figure in her mouth.

"Awwwww, she is so cute. Do you want your name to be Emily."asked Sasori as he cuddled the little girl closer to his chest.

"Yeah." giggled the little girl.

"From now on your name will be Emily, yeah." said Deidara as he smiled at Emily...

Done my first chapter to my new story, hoped you all enjoyed it

well bye bye(waves sadly)

roaring smilodon


End file.
